Naruto of the Kingdom of Konoha
by Kaien Kurayami
Summary: A being seeking atonement summons five Warriors of the Three Kingdoms to train Naruto. Watch as the Knucklehead becomes a warrior and force to be reckoned with. Sligh crossover with Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi


**Naruto of the Kingdom of Konoha**

Greeting everyone! I will get this out of the way, yes there will be characters from Dynasty Warriors as well as an OC makeover of two Warriors Orochi chracters in this fic but not enough to warrent crossover status. Naruto will be trained by six of these individuals so prepare for a very capabale Naruto. However I won't change the boy's core so he is still the knucklehead we all know and love. Speaking of love Naruto's pairing is undecided and up for suggestion. Also to those who haven't seen Warriors Orochi 3's true ending, everyone was sent back to their true era and don't remember anything and if they do remember something they think of it as like a dream. Now then...

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MARK FREY!

The night was as still as death. It was the night of the anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat and the villagers of Konohagakure had celebrated like they always have for the past seven years, by pursuing and beating to near death a young boy. This boy was Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kistsune, the very same beast that had attacked Konoha seven years prior. The sight of this upsetted some one. While he himself had been cruel and evil in his past, he had been shown the error of his ways through rebirth in being three seperate entities.

"This needs to be corrected. However slaughter is not the best way to go about this...training. Yes that will work. Make the boy a force to be reckoned with. No matter good or evil, fear is in itself, a very viable course of action. Now then who to train him...the ninja in his village while talented do not warrent this task. I know! Use styles they will have no idea of so that eliminates any one from _that_ era. That leaves the older era...hmmm...a good strategist with a viable style, his ferocity and capabilites will work, dedication and honor very good, she can work for dodging and using an opponents judgement against them, and her prescision will definately work. Yes these five will be perfect. Now to summon them." The being said as a bright blue light was held in its hand revealing a young man with downward spikey black hair which obscured one eye and revealed a green one. "Done." He said before looking into a window at beautiful brown haired woman in longing and regret.

Back with Naruto

Around the young beaten boy a blood red onmiyou seal appeared before five lights began to form and coelesce into five people. The first to appear was a young man with black hair wearing primarily red and gold though his shirt had coattails that had a design similar to a barn swallow tail and the fron had a couple of pieces cut out to show off his developped abs. The second was a man with an eye patch wearing primarily purple and black and had a stern and commanding air to him and had a large sword that suited his long jacket that seemed to show he was a man to be reckoned with. The third was tall with long black hair and a matching long beard that seemed to shine. This man wore primarily green and white and wielded a long rod with a blade at the end. The fourth was a lovely beauty with shimmering brown hair and wore primarily pink and stood with an odd grace to her holding a whip shain. The final one was another woman with a no-nonsense air and had blonde hair in a long pony tail wearing primarily light blue with throwing knives at the ready. the five saw the boy before a piece of paper with odd writing appeared on the boy. The man in purple walked up and read it aloud.

"_Greetings you five. You were summoned away from your home in the Three Kingdoms because your help is required. The boy in front of you is in desperate need of your training and support for he is being punished by the people he is unknowingly protecting. Inside of him is a powerful and angry force of nature that threatened to kill everyone under unknown pretexts. This force was sealed inside the boy and the sealer hoped the boy would be called a hero for what he was but instead most decided to see him as the monster itself instead. Please train him to be able to not only defend himself but so that if people's minds don't change on what he is, they will be unlikely to do this to him again. Signed, a guilty party seeking atonement."_ The man read before looking at the other four. His one eye seemed to ask for their opinions.

"Well obviously we must heed this request. It would be heartless of us to allow such atrocity to continue if we can help." The young man in red and gold said getting a couple of nods from the others.

"Yes. We have been given this duty and we must honor it." The giant man in green and white declared lifting his weapon into the air.

"He may not look it now but I can tell he will be a fierce warrior in the future if we train him right." The one eyed man in purple said.

"It does appear that he will need help and while I myself am no warrior I can still hope to take care of him." The woman in pink said with a sad tone.

"Then it is decided. So then Lord Xiahou Dun?" The blonde in light blue asked the one eyed man.

"We need to find shelter." Xiahou Dun said simply before a large house also appeared with another note.

"_This should prove sufficient for you all until you can be registered as actual citizens of Konohagakure._" The note said as the young man in red and gold read it. "Whoever this person is, he is very muc on top things isn't he Lord Guan Yu?"

"Yes he is. Also for the sake of the boy I think we best not use titles. It may confuse him Lu Xun." The giant of a man, Guan Yu said to Lu Xun.

"That seems like a very good plan. we don't want him confused. Oh and I don't believe I know either of your names." Lu Xun said to the women he though he had seen them somewhere.

"I am Diao Chan, a dancer and companion to Lu Bu." Diao Chan said simply.

"Wang Yuanji." Wang Yuanji said simply. Everyone nodded to each other as Dun picked up Naruto and brought him inside. The boy awoke after a restless and painful night's sleep and was surprise to wake up and see a beautiful woman in pink silk tidying up his room. She turned a round and saw him awake.

"Oh my. I hope I didn't wake you." She said with a soft smile that seemd to be radient to Naruto. Naruto shook his head that she didn't and the smile grew. "Well then nice to meet you. My name is Diao Chan, one of your new caretakers. There our five of us in all and the others will be waiting for us in the kitchen. The boy nodded both confused a little reserved. He followed Diao Chan and saw the other four making tea. Apparently the being who summoned them gave them detailed explanations of each appliance and how to use them but Lu Xun and Yuanji were the one who grasped the ideas the quickest. The four turned to Diao Chan and Naruto who sat down though Naruto inched closer to Diao Chan since he felt safest around her.

"It is good to see you awake. I guess we should all do introductions. I am Lu Xun." Lu Xun said with a smile. Naruto felt like he was a nice guy and smiled back.

"It is nice to make your aquintence. I am Guan Yu." The giant of a man said with a smile and a laugh. Though large Naruto felt like this man would give his all to be friendly to Naruto and to protect him. Naruto turned to the two sterner looking members of the household.

"Hmph. I am Xiahou Dun. It is good to meet you." Dun said. Despite his somewhat harsh tone Naruto seemed to like Dun.

"I am Wang Yuanji, i am sure we will get along well." Yuanji said dropping her stern attitude for a friendly one. Naruto looked at the five of them.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and...thank you all for deciding to take care of me." Naruto said trying hard not to cry. The five warriors of the Three Kingdoms looked down and each felt a different emotion. Diao Chan felt sympathy for being lead into darkness like Naruto. Lu Xun felt sadness for Naruto and what ever torture ha had endured. Guan Yu felt sadness as well and vowed to himself to protect and care for Naruto as he would his two brothers back home in Shu. Xiahou Dun felt rage at those who would pick and nearly kill a defenseless child. Wang Yuanji was inbetween sadness and rage but what was unanimous to both emotions was wanting to thank whoever summoned her here to help the boy.

"It is not wise to hold back. If you wish to cry then cry, Naruto. We know of your plight and because of that we agreed to take care of you." Guan Yui said before Naruto bawled his eyes out. Diao Chan held the boy close. She knew that her role was best played at being his sister and liked the idea. Guan yu was to be the father figure, Lu Xun took the brother, Dun took uncle and head trainer, and Yuanji took cousin. The roles were picked in order to show who would be closest to Naruto. They all agreed that their kingdoms did not matter in who took what role and agreed that Lu Xun and Diao Chan would be the best to be with him most of the time since they were the youngest one and the onw who wasn't a full combatant. When Naruto stopped he looked up at his new family with a lighter heart.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said with a small smile but Dun shook his head.

"There is no need to apologize. Now go get dressed. We have a meeting with the Hokage in an hour. We were able to find you some new suitable clothes." Naruto ran upstairs remembering when they found fully furnished rooms for everyone including clothes from their respective homes and a new wardrobe for Naruto. The boy came down after a moment wearing boots, jeans, a black shirt, a black jacket with an orange swirl on the back and a pair of gloves with silver crosses on the back and the kanji for "hunt" on them. "That is acceptable. Now then let's go." The six of them entered the village and walked towards the Hokage tower gaining odd looks by a great deal of people before being stopped a bunch of drunkards.

"Drunk before noon. How despicaple." Yuanji scoffed. "The men in this village make Sima Zhao seem more active than he is."

"Shut it, you demon loving bitch. Trying to get him to fuck ya are you?' One asked. naruto was confused by his words but could tell that they angered Yuanji when she sent a powerful kick straight into his family jewels.

"How vulgar of you. There is no demon here the boy is merely a child. Watch your language." Yuanji said.

"You...bitch!" The man roared pulling out a kunai. As it turned out these men happened to be Chuunin that were still celebrating. The man charged Yuanji and received more kicks before she threw five throwing knives that pinned the man to a wall. "Even I can fight when backed into a corner." Yuanji said

Another attacked Dun who was armed with his sword. The eye patched Wei general was easily overpowering the Chuunin attacker before he finally smashed the flat of the blade over the Chuunin's head. "Another enemy ground to dust." Dun scoffed

One of the braver more drunk Chuunin attacked Guan Yu who needed very little effort by merely smacking the drunkard with his curved blades staff. "Another falls before the blade of duty." Guan Yu declared.

Lu Xun was having little trouble with his kunai wielding opponent. Lu Xun was expertly wielding his twin blades making the Chuunin look like an Academy student before Lu Xun hit the Chuunin with a powerful shoulder thrust.. "Another opponet vanishes into the ether." Lu Xun said. They had thought the coast was clear before a fifth Chuunin tried to attack Diao Chan who unfurled her chain whip and wrapped it around the Chuunin's neck before slamming him into the ground.

"You are not the first to underestimate me based on my appearence." Diao Chan stated with a small flip of her hair. "Also you had that coming. Never insult my little brother again." The other four nodded. The villagers were about to tear into them when they felt the killing intent of Shu's God of War and Wei's One-eyed Wolf flare up. However one very grudge filled Jonnin attacked regardless nearly getting the drop on them before he was stopped by a young man with black downward spiked hair with a green eye but he had heterochromia because his other eye was blood red. he wore black boots that appeared to metal, black cargo pants, a dark blue shirt and black and dark blue long coat with two tails. He was wielding a scythe as he blocked the Jonin's attack.

"You think you can beat me?" The Jonnin asked before a light was beneath the Jonnin and became a onmiyou seal.

"Entropy will always triumph." Was all the young man said before the Jonnin was fillied with an electrical charge. "You better be moving." The young man said the Warriors before walking off.

"He's right. We must be off." Lu Xun said as he and the others continued to the Hokage tower. However two things were bothering him. The first was the man who fought off the Jonnin. He could have sworn he had seen eyes and a jacket like them before as well as that line. The second was how beautiful Diao Chan was when she was fierce.

When they reached the tower they were greeted by a squad of ANBU who did not look happy. However they soon parted letting the group in to see the Sandaime. When they arrived at the office of Sarutobi Hiruzen the five warriors did the traditional bow to show respect from their home countries.

"Greetings Lord Hokage. I am Xiahou Dun and I will be speaking on behalf of my comrades." Dun said.

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen. Now I have many questions but first is why you are here." Hiruzen said as he noticed how naruto inched close to the pink clad woman.

"That is both simple and complicated. You see were actually summoned from our homes to this world and given a task. However the five of us agreed to perform the task after seeing evidence of why it was given to us." Dun replied.

"We can get to the summoned part later. However what is the task you were given?" Hiruzen asked though he had an inkling of what it was.

"We are to raise, protect, and train Naruto. The person who summoned us was sick of how he has been treated by the villagers and we saw and experienced it first hand on our way here. From that my resolve has grown stronger and I would be willing to bet my companions feel the same." Dun received nods from the others to confirm he was correct.

"You know this will be heavily opposed correct?" Hiruzen asked and this time it was Guan Yu who answered.

"We have agreed to take on this duty and we will honor it. Any who get in the way are fools and if nescessary we will leave this country." Guan Yu declared gaining nods from everyone.

"Well then. I am no fool and I fully endorse it. Now then about that summoning matter?"

"We don't know who our benefactor is but he summoned the five of us and gave us explicit notes on everything including your use of suffixes and a brief history of Konoha." Dun said before Lu Xun spoke up.

"Actually if what I think is right we have met our benefactor. It was the young man with the scythe. His eyes and jacket seemed...extremely familiar." Lu Xun said. "However I would like to thank you for granting us permission to help Naruto."

"It is not a problem at all since I can tell he will grow strong with your help. I will send an ANBu every so often to get a report on his training and he is to enter the Shinobi Academy soon." Hiruzen informed. The warriors nodded before leaving. On their way back to the house they saw the young man again talking to a man and his daughter. Both the man and girl had long blond ponytails that would give Yuanji a run for her money. The young man turned and saw the group.

"Oh hello all. Well I hope?" The young man asked.

"We are thank you. You never gave us your name by the way." Yuanji said calling the young man out. He put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment.

"Hmm so true. My name is Mark Frey. I come from a land far from here though I have been in this village for some time now." Mark said with a smile. Yuanji noticed that his canines were sharper and longer than normal. "Oh and these are friends of mine."

"I am Yamanaka Inoichi and this is my daughter Ino. Pleased to make your aquintence." Inoichi said noticing Naruto with them and how close he was to the woman in pink.

"My name is Wang Yuanji. My companions are Xiahou Dun, Guan Yu, Diao Chan, and Lu Xun." Yuanji said each person nodded to aknowledge who was who. "Oh and this little guy is our charge Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto also nodded.

"Otou-san that boy is weird. He is always pulling pranks." Ino whined causing Naruto to frown but before any one went off Mark knealt down to her level.

"He's alone...or was. He only wanted people to know he was alive...that he existed. If had friends like you do he wouldn't be like that. If you were alone wouldn't you want to feel like people knew you existed?" Mark asked. Ino thought for a moment before going over to Naruto and hugging him.

"I didn't know and I am sorry but now you won't be so alone. I'll be your friend Naruto-kun." Mark chuckled as Inoichi and the warriors smiled.

"Thank you...Ino-chan." Naruto said crying slightly, happy he had an actual friend.

"Naruto, if you like you can stay and play with your new friend and meet us back at the house later. That is if you don't mind Inoichi...san." Diao Chan said stumbling to remember the correct suffix.

"It is fine by me." Inoichi said making Naruto smile as he and Ino ran off to go play. "So you are the ones I heard about this morning? The ones who fought off those drunks?" As the warriors started to talk to the man Mark had snuck off.

"That was close." Mark said to himself as he walked off to his home.

I hope you liked it. If you didn't i understand that not every fic is for everyone and would like to humbly request you refrain from flames. If you would like to offer criticism i will be more than happy to read whatever constructive tips you have for me. Well see ya later.


End file.
